Clow Robbery
by Ketchum
Summary: Someone breaks into Sakura's house! They take something important, so imporant Sakura's life depends on it!


Clow Robbery  
By: Ketchum  
I know Card Captors Doesn't belong to me, sorry! This is all just for fun! And it keeps me from being too bored! Enjoy!!!  
  
  
Sakura sat at home. It was late on a Saturday evening. Touya was out with Yuki and her father was at work. She flipped on the television the eleven o'clock news was just beginning.   
  
"And the last strike was in Tomoeda, just outside of Tokyo. Nobody knows who they are, but it is confirmed that there is more than one of them, at least one is a male," Sakura was confused, what strike? Maybe it was the cards, but no, she had captured them all. Just then she heard thunder outside.   
  
"Oh great," she mumbled. She turned her attention back to the television.   
  
"Yes, I was just sitting in my house, and then all of a sudden there were three of them, and they were there in my house! Oh it was so horrible, they went through everything I own, but thank the heavens they didn't take anything!" On the bottom of the screen read the name "Kujimata Sakura"  
  
"That poor old lady," Sakura said, as she changed the channel, after a few minutes of not finding anything interesting, she shut the television off and decided to go to bed. She walked over to the front door to make sure it was locked. She began to turn the doorknob, however she could feel it turn under her hand. She quickly removed her hand and the doorknob began to shake fiercely. "Touya?" she asked. However, there was no response. Sakura backed away from the door. "Kero!" she shouted. "Kero!" and then the door opened in front of her. There stood three masked people, dressed in all black.  
  
"Okay, we're going to need you to stand right here," said one of them who grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall by the steps. He watched the other two. One ran upstairs while the other went into the living room. They were both caring bags.   
  
"What!" Sakura shouted trying to push past the man. "KERO!" she screamed as loud as she could. "The cards," she thought worriedly, she had a sick feeling in her stomach. "HELP!" she screamed.   
  
"No, we can't have any of that, please stay quiet," he covered her mouth, "We're just looking for something, and then we'll be gone,"  
  
"Looking for something?" she wondered. She heard many crashes coming from the other room. "Oh no," she cried. Just then a figure came running downstairs.   
  
"Got it boss," she said.  
  
He threw Sakura to the ground, "Let's hit it,"  
  
All three of them ran out of the house, leaving the door wide open, rain poured in. Sakura ran upstairs. "KERO!" she screamed frantically. The house was a mess, what had happened? She ran into her room, her drawers were on the floor. She picked up her doll, which was lying, in front of her feet. Just then a sound came from in Kero's drawer. She rushed over and noticed a chair was in front of it. She pulled the chair to the ground and out flew Kero.   
  
"Sakura what happened?"  
  
"I don't know Kero, where is the book?" she started throwing things around the room, frantically searching. "Kero I can't find them!"  
  
"Sakura, they,"  
  
"No," she started crying.   
  
"Sakura it's okay,"  
  
"No it's not Kero, they have the cards, they have my power, they have my energy,"  
  
"No Sakura, your energy comes from your star," he said calmly.  
  
"KERO THE CARDS! You don't understand, something happened when they took the book, I can't feel it, I can't feel them Kero, something is wrong, it's . . . it's like I lost my magic!"  
  
"Okay," Kero took a deep breath. "You need to calm down if we're going to do anything Sakura," she couldn't calm down because her whole life was just taken away from her. She picked up the phone, and wiped her eyes so she could see the dials. She quickly dialed a number and continued to sob.  
  
"Hello?" said the comforting voice on the other line.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura choked out.  
  
"Sakura?" he asked.  
  
"I . . . I . . . cough, cough,"   
  
"Sakura are you okay?"  
  
"N . . . no Syaoran I, it's horr . . . I . . . cough,"  
  
"Sakura! What happened?"  
  
"Syaoran," she just started sobbing.  
  
He began to panic, he had never heard Sakura this upset before, what in the world could make her this upset, unless somebody died, "Oh my god," he thought.  
  
"Sakura, is there someone else there I can talk to?" Sakura handed the phone to Kero.  
  
"Hey kid?" Kero asked.  
  
"Kero! What happened? What's wrong?" his voice shook as he spoke, "Kero, I can feel something,"  
  
"The cards are gone kid, Sakura says that she can't feel them anymore, even when she was away from the cards, she could always feel them, but it's gone now." There was silence on the other line. Sakura took a deep breath.  
  
"Let me . . . talk to him," she sniffed. Kero handed her the telephone.  
  
"Syaoran, my house, it's . . . "  
  
"Sakura I'm coming over,"  
  
"Syaoran, you don't,"  
  
"Where's your brother?" he interrupted.  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"Your dad?"  
  
"Work,"  
  
"Then I'm coming over, be there in a few minutes, stay right there,"  
  
"Okay," Sakura responded. They hung up. Sakura put the phone on the ground and began to sob. Kero patted her on the back.   
  
"It's all going to work out Sakura,"  
  
"Why . . . didn't I . . . stop them?" she sobbed.  
  
"Sakura . . . "They sat there for a long time.   
  
Meanwhile Syaoran hopped onto his bike and began pedaling towards Sakura's house as fast as he could. It was 11:30 by now. He rounded the corner and biked up to the house. The front door was open. He tossed his bike to the ground and walked up to the door. "Oh no . . . " he said as he looked around the house, it was totaled. "Sakura?" he shouted, there was no response. He ran up the stairs and looked down the hall. He stepped over some broken glass and walked over to Sakura's room. "Sakura?" he looked in to see if she was in there. He saw her sitting on the ground curled into a ball sobbing. He rushed over to her and kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Oh Syaoran, there's nothing we can do," she looked him in the eyes. He hated to see her like this.  
  
"Yes there is Sakura, where is your phone?" she handed it to him, looking at the ground.  
  
"9-1-1" he dialed.  
  
"Hello? . . . yes . . . Syaoran Li . . . yes, our house was broken into, we don't know what to do, okay, bye" he hung the phone up, "The police will be here in a few minutes,"  
  
"but Syaoran! What do we do about the cards?"  
  
"Sakura, we will get the cards back, can you feel the book?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No! That's the problem, I figured I'd be able to feel where it was, but the magic is gone, it's as if they did something to it,"  
  
"Uh . . . "Syaoran was speechless. Just then there was the sounds of sirens blaring from outside. "Kero get in my bag," Syaoran commanded. Oddly Kero did as he said, without a spoken word. Syaoran pulled Sakura to her feet. "Okay you two, we're going to go down to talk to the police, nothing about the Book okay?" Sakura and Kero nodded.   
  
Sakura shivered. "Is it just me, or is it really cold?" Sakura asked. Syaoran and Kero gave her a funny look, the two of them were sweating, it was hot and humid.  
  
"Yea Sakura, it's really cold," Kero said, trying to comfort her. "Uh . . . I'll hide in here," Kero suggested, and did exactly that. Syaoran looked at Sakura and noticed her lips were a slight shade of purple and her teeth were chattering. "She's just upset," he told himself. The trio headed down the stairs carefully, stepping over objects along the way. They were soon outside, face to face with two police officers. One man asked the two of them their names, and lots of questions. What time had they shown up? Could Sakura explain everything that happened? So she told her story.  
  
"And, then this one lady came downstairs and *cough* and said she . . .uh," Sakura stopped herself, she could feel the tears coming again, "And I don't remember the rest, but they left, and I ran upstairs and called Li-kun, and he came to help me."  
  
"Okay, well we're going to go search your house for evidence, can the two of you wait right here?" they nodded. Sakura continued to shiver as the police and firefighters went into her house, she couldn't believe this was all happening. Sakura crossed her arms to try and warm herself up. She started coughing again and Syaoran felt really worried.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yea," Sakura said uneasily, then she began crying again, "No Syaoran, there is something really wrong." She put her head on his shoulder and he hugged her.  
  
"It's going to be okay," he whispered.   
  
Just then a car pulled up into the driveway, and out jumped a frantic Touya. He looked around at the mess of emergency vehicles and noticed two figures standing by the front door. He ran over to them, and when he was just a few feet away he slowed down. "Sakura?" he said. Sakura turned around and ran to her brother hugging him.   
  
"I'm so glad to see you Touya," she sobbed. He looked to the house, and then to Syaoran, who he gave an evil eye. Syaoran sighed.   
  
"What happened?" he asked. Sakura looked up to him.  
  
"Our house got broken into," Sakura responded.   
  
"What did they take?" Sakura shrugged. He could feel the cold on Sakura's skin, and noticed her teeth were chattering. He hugged her tight. "Is she okay?" he mouthed to Syaoran. Now it was Syaoran's turn to shrug. Touya felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.   
  
After about a half an hour the police had cleared out. Touya, Sakura, and Syaoran made their way into the house. They walked over to the couch and sat down. "I'll go make some tea," Syaoran offered and went into the kitchen. Touya sat down with Sakura on the couch.  
  
"Sakura we need to talk," he said taking a blanket from off of the couch and wrapping it around her.   
  
"What is it Touya?" she asked, much more calm then a half hour before.  
  
"Sakura, I, You know that, I,"  
  
"Here is the Tea," Syaoran said walking back into the room. Touya stood up.  
  
"Can I talk to you in the kitchen Li-kun?" Touya asked.  
  
The two of them walked into the Kitchen, Touya eyed Sakura who laid her head down on the couch.   
  
"Okay, Syaoran, I don't know how to say this, but I know what you two have been up to,"  
  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked nervously.  
  
"The cards," Touya said very seriously.  
  
"Does Sakura know?"  
  
"No, Syaoran, what is wrong with her? What happened? I don't want to upset her, poor squirt,"  
  
"You know about the, uh," he hesitated, "book?" Touya nodded. "It was stolen, apparently the book was connected to her power, which we didn't know until now," Just then Kero came flying into the room.   
  
"Hey brat, there is something wrong with Sakura," he said, as if Touya wasn't there. The three of them ran into the other room. Sakura was curled into a ball on the couch and she was asleep. Although from a by-stander it looked innocent, there truly was something wrong. Syaoran crouched down next to her.  
  
"Sakura?" he shook her. "Sakura?" he said a little louder, she did not respond, he shook her harder. "Sakura! You need to wake up!"  
  
Meanwhile . . .   
  
Sakura looked all around her. "Where am I?" she felt as if she were on a cloud of some sort. All of a sudden the Cards surrounded her. They began to glow. "What's happening?" All of a sudden she was across from the radio tower. "Here again?" She could see people across from her at the radio tower. Two people and . . . "Kero?" she said out loud.  
  
"Sakura! Wake up!" Kero shouted in her face.   
  
"Why am I here?" Sakura wondered. "Sakura I know!" she heard a yell from the tower, it sounded like Touya. All of a sudden he was standing before her. And so was her mother!   
  
"Sakura, I know about the Cards, I have powers of my own, I can see into the spirit world, like mother, who watches over us, but you can't see her."  
  
"Sakura, I can help," her mother said, holding her hand out to Sakura.   
  
Sakura's eyes slowly flickered open. She saw Syaoran's face above her. He sighed and sat back. Sakura sat up and turned to Touya. "You knew?" Touya was confused, what was she talking about?  
  
"Kero!" Sakura suddenly became very confused, Touya saw Kero? "Syaoran? What's going on?"  
  
"Did you have a dream?" he asked.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"The tower?" she nodded. "Tory told you, he knows a"  
  
"About the cards, yea"  
  
"Did he tell you how . . . "  
  
"To get the book back? No but . . ."  
  
"Someone else talked to you"  
  
"My mother,"   
  
"She can help?"  
  
"Yea,"  
  
Touya watched in amazement, the two of them seemed so connected. Why did it have to be the gaki? Of all people, why was it him? They all sat in silence. Sakura suddenly felt awake, but still cold. "Syaoran, we have to get them back, and Onii-chan, I think you are our answer."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yea Touya, you can see mom right?"  
  
"Sakura, how'd you know?"  
  
"It was in her dream," Syaoran responded. He blushed at Sakura. Sakura smiled back. Touya felt disgusted.   
  
"Okay, yea, what's that got to do with anything?"  
  
"Mother said she could help, if you can see her, you can talk to her, and find out what she can do."  
  
"But Sakura, she comes as she likes, I can't just talk to her whenever I like," Sakura felt a dizzy feeling come over her and she began to teeter over. Syaoran came up behind her and held her up. However it was no use, she passed out cold.  
  
"What did you do this time kid?" Kero teased.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Syaoran took offense.   
  
"Sorry, I was just joking!" Kero said quietly, "Jeez!"  
  
Just then the phone rang. "Kinomoto residence," Touya answered.  
  
"Hey, is Sakura there?"  
  
Touya looked to his sister, and gave Syaoran a pleading look, "Uh, no she can't come to the phone at the moment, May I ask who's calling?"  
  
"This is Hiirigizawa Eriol, um, by chance do you have Li Syaoran's number?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, hold on,"  
  
"Hey Gaki, what's your number?"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Heerogawazarukio blah blah blah . . ." he tried to say.  
  
"Eriol-kun?"  
  
"I guess,"  
  
"Gimme the phone," he said.  
  
"Eriol?"  
  
"Well if it isn't my little descendent! Why may I ask are you at Sakura-chan's house and uh, the mistress is not home?"  
  
'Even in England you try to get to me' he thought to himself, just about ready to give him a piece of his mind. "We have a problem right now, so I think I'll be . . . "  
  
"WAIT! I know, that's why I'm calling, something is wrong, I can feel it!"  
  
"You can?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well duh!" Eriol kidded, "So where's Sakura?"  
  
"She's passed out . . ."  
  
"This is only the first time right?"  
  
"No, she did it once before,"  
  
"WAKE HER UP!" Eriold shouted.  
  
"Can't do,"  
  
"No Syaoran, I'm serious, wake her up!" he said sincerely worried.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran started. "Sakura! SAKURA!"  
  
"Eriol, she's not waking up!"  
  
"Syaoran, listen to me, if you don't wake her up, she may not wake up at all, you HAVE TO WAKE HER UP HEAR ME?"  
  
Syaoran shook her. "Touya, Kero, wake her up."  
  
Kero quickly flew into the kitchen, morphing into big Kero on the way. He grabbed a cup of water and flew into the other room. He dumped it over Sakura. "KERO!" Syaoran shouted.   
  
"What do you think kid?"  
  
"Uh, this is hopeless," Touya moaned.   
  
"Element Wind!" Syaoran shouted, lifting Sakura up, drying her off in the process.  
  
"SYAORAN!" came a muffled voice form the telephone. Syaoran let Sakura to the ground, hoping the jolt would wake her, but there was no luck.  
  
"Eriol?"   
  
"Li-kun, you have to use a clow card, when she" Li dropped the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Touya, we . . . there . . . Oh Sakura!" he shouted. Shaking her once more.   
  
"Syaoran?" he said staring out into space. "My mother is here." Syaoran looked up to Sakura's older brother.   
  
"Touya, you must follow me to the book," she said as she hovered to the left of the front door, beckoning him.   
  
"Touya, what is she saying?" he asked, but the older boy did not answer, rather he stood up slowly and walked to the door. "Touya?"   
  
"Stay here Li," he responded, and walked outside. A fierce wind began to blow.   
  
"Touya, get in the car, I will take you there," Touya did what he was told and sat in the passenger seat and the spirit of his mother took the drivers side. The car slowly pulled out of the driveway, and went down the street. A few miles down the road, they pulled up to a red light. It was late at night, yet there was another car on the road. The driver looked at him, Touya looked at the driver, it was Yuki.  
  
"So she's here?" Yuki asked from the back seat. They had left his car at the nearest gas station and Touya had taken the driver's seat, deciding it would be less suspicious, while his mother became the passenger. Touya nodded. "Tell her I say hi, and we miss her." She smiled.  
  
"She can hear you," Touya answered.   
  
"Take a left here," she screamed, Touya sped around the corner.  
  
"You sure this is the right way?" Yuki asked. It was a dead end.  
  
"Get out of the car," she said starting to open up the door next to her. Yuki watched in amazement, but in a moment his door flung open and Touya was standing on the other side.  
  
"Get out," Touya shouted, "We have to hurry!"  
  
The three of them jumped over the fence in the ally way and began to run (Well... one of them actually floating) as fast as they could. Yuki started to find him self too tired to run, as he panted for air. Touya gave him a pat on the back, "For Sakura," he smiled.  
  
"For Sakura," Yuki answered.  
  
Meanwhile . . .   
"Syaoran," Sakura whispered.  
  
"Sakura?" he said lifting his head, maybe she was walking up,"  
  
"Help," she said softly.  
  
In Sakura's "dream"  
She could see herself asleep, powerless to do anything. She knew what was going on, she knew that Touya had left to help her, she knew that Kero was sleeping next to her, and she knew that Syaoran had sat next to her keeping her sleeping self company for all that time. However, he couldn't see her, or rather the "her" that was watching the scene. She could feel herself getting weaker by the minute, and knew it was only a matter of time. Hopefully Touya and her mother would hurry . . .   
  
Back with Touya  
He peaked into a crack in a window. The window had been painted black so that people like him, could not eavesdrop.   
"I call upon the power of Sakura's Star, ancient forces near and far, come to my aid," a huge gust of wind surounded the area, throwing Touya back. He stood up, this had to come to a stop, "And now, my dear Nani, we must transfer the power to your staff."   
  
"Now!" his mother shouted.  
  
Touya jumped to attention and hit his shoulder against the door, while Yuki telephoned the Kinomotos.  
  
"Kinomoto residence?" Syaoran answered the phone.  
  
"Syaoran, we need Sakura's help,"  
  
"Yukito?"  
  
"Yes, I'll explain later, you need to some how make her focus, Syaoran, talk to her, tell her that her brother needs help,"  
  
"Sakura," he said bending down, taking her limp hand in his, he could feel the tears coming to his eyes. "Sakura, Touya needs your help,"  
  
Sakura watched as Syaoran seemed to almost cry. She began to focus, "Cards, I need your help, I know you can't hear me, but some how, I need your help," she started to cry, her energy was almost gone. Yukito's phone cut off.  
  
"Ugh," he moaned.  
  
Touya ran into the circle where there sat four people, three women, and one man. Touya kicked the man in the face, and the youngest of the three women grabbed his leg and flipped him on his back, he groaned, his head started to spin. He looked to the Clow book, there seemed to be something wrong with it there was a lock of some sort on it, with his last ounce of energy he kicked the book, and the object flew off.  
  
Sakura screamed and sat up. She had awoken from her dream. "Sakura cards, come to my aid! Shield! Help Touya!" she shouted as visions of what was happening flooded her mind. "Windy! Bind the criminals!" The windy card chased down the four criminals as they scattered. Sakura fell back onto the couch sound asleep.   
"Yukito, call 9-1-1," Touya shouted.   
  
Sakura's mother rushed onto the scene and scooped up the book. Yukito ran in, marveling at the scene before him. There were four bodies pinned against the wall, they looked as if an actual being was hoding them there, but there was nobody in sight. Suddenly Yue decided to appear on the scene.   
  
"Yue!" all four of them whispered.  
  
"What are you doing?" He shouted.  
  
"We're making the new clow mistress,"  
  
"Never!" he said flinging his hand in their direction. Vines came from his fingers slowly wrapping themselves around their wrists and ankles. Instantly turning into ropes. Yue helped Touya up and they ran towards the car.Soon sirens could be heard.   
  
"Hey Sarge, these are the ones!" a young mans voice could be heard.  
  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered once again.  
  
"Sakura, wake up," he urged. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked Syaoran in the eyes.   
  
"Hello," she smiled.  
  
"Thank god," he sighed, hugging her tightly.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, forgetting all that had happened in the past hour or so.   
  
"You mean, you don't remember?" she shook her head.   
  
"I'll tell you later,"  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You can let go of me now," she giggled.   
  
"Never," he smiled.  
  
  
Touya walked into the messy house, and flipped on the light. He noticed Sakura and Syaoran asleep on the couch. He sighed, turning the light back off. He took the Clow Book up the steps, and sneaked into Sakura's room, he walked over to her dresser drawer and picked it up off of the floor. He then gently placed the book inside and slid the drawer into place. Carefully reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small lock, he put the lock on the drawer and put the key in Kero's drawer, where the small bear was sound asleep. He walked over to the door and turned the light out, clean-up was going to be a long task, maybe the gaki would stay and help. He ran back downstairs to make suer the door was locked.  
  
"Touya?" he heard a voice whisper. He walked into the living room.   
  
"Syaoran?" he asked.   
  
"Thanks," he whispered.  
  
"Sure, she's my sister after all,"  
  
"You're a great brother," he whispered back.   
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"Good night,"  
  
"Night,"  
  
He hugged Sakura close to him, and drifted off once again.   
  
  
So whatcha think? Please review!!  



End file.
